Meet Him
by Lotieeexol
Summary: Bertemu dengan dia lagi sepertinya hanya kemungkinan kecil mengingat dunia ini begitu luas, begitu kata Sehun untuk dirinya sendiri. Cincin bukti cinta dengan suaminya masih disimpan dengan baik. Bahkan setiap kenangan indah yang pernah dimilikinya, ia masih mengingatnya dengan benar. Tetapi bukankah tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini?/ ChanHun. Yaoi. DLDR*
**Judul : Meet Him**

 **Cast : Sehun, Chanyeol, dan lainnya**

 **Pair : ChanHun**

 **Genre : Drama and romance**

 **Rating : M**

 **Warning : Kisah dan alur milik saya; bahasa sesuka hati saya;**

.

.

.

"Sehun, cepat antar makanan-makanan ke meja depan sana." Jongdae berteriak dari arah dapur. Laki-laki itu adalah pemilik kafe dan Sehun adalah pegawainya. Selain Sehun juga ada Kyungsoo. Tetapi hari ini anak pendiam itu tidak masuk karena sakit. Oleh sebab itu Sehun harus kerja dua kali lebih berat. Apalagi saat ini kafe begitu ramai dan sibuk. Sehun hampir melempar semua piring ke wajah Jongdae kalau saja dia tidak mendapat gaji lebih.

"Ya! Sehun cepat. Pelanggan nomor tiga sudah marah-marah." Teriak Jongdae lagi.

Sehun hanya diam saja, ia memindahkan piring-piring masakan ke nampan sambil menggerutu dalam hatinya sendiri. Sehun kesal kenapa Jongdae tidak memperkerjakan banyak orang. Atau setidaknya setiap malam minggu seperti ini harus ada tambahan pekerja, minimal dua orang lagi.

"Ini pesanan anda. Silahkan menikmatinya." Ujar Sehun tidak ramah sama sekali.

Pelanggan tersebut mendongak dan mendapati dirinya tidak mendapat pelayanan yang terbaik, ia menatap Sehun dengan berang. Tetapi Sehun terlalu lelah dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk melihat siapa pelanggannya tersebut, atau begitulah nampaknya.

"Hei!" tegurnya pada Sehun yang sudah berjalan kembali ke dapur. Beberapa orang sontak memperhatikannya dan Sehun berbalik. "Apa kau tidak pernah tahu kalau pelanggan adalah raja?! Bisa-bisanya kau tidak sopan seperti itu padaku!"

Jongdae terkejut mendapati kafenya hening seketika. Ia berjalan menengok ke depan. Ia berdiri di balik jendela dan memperhatikan pemuda tinggi yang sangat dikenalnya memasang wajah marah kepada "Sehun?!" Jongdae terburu-buru keluar dan menghampiri pegawainya yang sepertinya sedang terkena masalah dengan salah seorang pelanggan yang sangat berpengaruh untuk kafenya.

"Wah, ada masalah apa ini?" Jongdae melerai dua pemuda di kanan-kirinya yang saling adu pelototan. "Maafkan aku dan pegawaiku ini. dia anak baru. Dia baru turun di lapangan beberapa hari yang lalu. Iya, bukan?" Jongdae menyikut Sehun yang tampak tidak senang dengan pengakuan Jongdae. "Iya, bukan?!" kali ini Jongdae memelototi Sehun yang hanya diam menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah datar.

"Ah," Jongdae menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Chanyeol, kau jangan khawatir. Kalau kau ingin aku pecat dia, aku akan—"

"Tidak usah." Potong Chanyeol ketus. "Aku tidak hanya marah dengannya." Chanyeol beralih menatap Jongdae. "Aku juga marah dan kecewa denganmu."

"Ha?! Apa maksudmu?" Jongdae terkejut seketika. Dia memaksakan tawanya sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Kau ini bisa saja bercanda di saat-saat seperti ini. kau tidak mungkin—"

"Besok pagi kau kemasi semua barang-barangmu dan tinggalkan kedai ini. aku—"

"Hei! Kau ini siapa berani mengusir bosku seperti itu?!" Sergah Sehun. Chanyeol maupun Jongdae terkesiap bersama-sama. Sehun menatap tajam laki-laki di depannya tanpa peduli bagaimana khawatirnya Jongdae.

"Aduh-aduh." Jongdae meracau seorang diri.

Chanyeol menendang kursi lalu pergi meninggalkan kedai itu. Hempasan keras dari pintu kedai mendiamkan semua orang. Sehun meneguk liurnya sendiri dan Jongdae segera menggamit lengan Sehun untuk masuk ke dapur.

"Ya, Sehun!" Jongdae memegang kepalanya dan berjalan ke sana ke mari. "Kau ini tidak tahu siapa Chanyeol?! dia itu yang memberikan sewa tempat ini. akhir-akhir ini kau tahu sendiri kalau kedai sedang sepi dan malam ini saat ramai kau malah membuat kekacauan."

"Apa salahku? Kita juga menyewa dan membayarnya. Kenapa—"

"Ya, Sehun!" bentak Jongdae. "Kalau saja kau ini bukan sepupuku, aku tidak akan memperkerjakan kau di sini. Kata-katamu itu perlu diperbaiki. Chanyeol sudah memberikan kita kelonggaran waktu membayar tiga bulan. Bayangkan kalau dia tidak sebaik itu, kita sudah menjadi gelandangan. Sekarang bagaimana? Nasib menjadi gelandangan itu sudah menyapa kita. Apa kau senang sekarang?!"

Sehun mengacak rambutnya kesal. Dia berdecak sebelum berkata "Chanyeol itu hanya berlebihan. Semua pelanggan tidak mempermasalahkan bagaimana aku berkata. Aku sudah lelah oleh sebab itu aku sedikit kurang sopan. Tapi aku tidak membanting piringnya. Aku meletakkannya dengan baik dan aku juga mengucapkan 'ini pesanan anda. selamat menikmatinya' Apa aku masih salah?"

"Nah. Itu dia!" Jongdae mengetuk kepala sepupunya. "Kenapa kau mengatakannya dengan nada seperti itu?!"

Sehun diam dan tak menjawab.

"YA, SEHUN!" Jongdae memukul-mukul dinding dan membenturkan kepalanya berulang-ulang. "Sudah. Sana kau pergi!"

Baru saja Sehun akan melangkah, Jongdae kembali memanggilnya dan menunjukkan setumpuk piring kotor yang perlu di cuci. Sehun tahu maksud sepupunya. Dia memungut beberapa piring itu dan membawanya ke tempat cuci piring. Dia melihat sabun pencucinya sudah habis dan ia memeriksa di laci. Tidak ada. Sehun mengintip di depan dan tidak ada yang perlu dilayani. Ini sudah malam. mungkin beberapa lainnya akan meninggalkan kafe.

"Hyung," penggil Sehun pada Jongdae. "Aku akan pergi membeli sabun cuci piring. Kau jaga di depan, ya?"

"Ya sudah, sana kau pergi dan cepat kembali. Kita harus berkemas untuk angkat kaki besok." Sahut Jongdae. jelas sekali dari nada biacaranya kalau dia sedang kesal.

Sehun terkekeh sebentar dan teringat dengan Chanyeol. Dia bukan tidak tahu siapa Chanyeol. bahkan dia mengetahui keberadaan Chanyeol sejak pemuda itu membuka pintu kedai dan duduk di pojok ruangan. Tetapi Sehun tak pernah membayangkan Chanyeol adalah pemilik tempat itu. Sehun hanya tahu kalau Chanyeol adalah tunangannya. Atau lebih tepatnya mantan tunangan.

Wajahnya kembali muram membayangkan bagian dari masa lalunya kembali bertemu dengannya. Sehun masih menyimpan cincin pemberian Chanyeol dulu. Ia tak memakainya tetapi ia simpan cincin itu di dompet.

Saat memasuki toko, Sehun segera mengambil sabun pencuci piring tanpa berlama-lama. Ia membawanya ke kasir dan hendak membayarnya, tetapi seseorang yang diduga sedang mabuk, menabraknya dan menjatuhkan dompet Sehun. cincinnya jatuh; keluar dari dompet.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, ya." Kata orang itu sambil berjalan terhuyung-huyung.

Sehun menatapnya dan mendengus kesal saat orang paruh baya itu berlalu. Dia berjongkok untuk mengambil dompetnya dan tak sadar kalau cincin miliknya keluar dari dompet. "Berapa?" Tanya Sehun. "Ini uangnya. Terima kasih." Sehun mengabil kantung plastik berisi sabun itu dan pergi. Dia hendak memasukkan kembali dompet ke sakunya tetapi tidak jadi. Ia berniat memeriksa uangnya, berharap masih cukup untuk menyambung kehidupan setelah nanti tidak bekerja atau setidaknya sampai dia bisa mencari kerja baru lagi. tetapi betapa terkejutnya saat mendapati cincin miliknya tidak ada.

"Astaga!" ujarnya kaget beserta panik.

"Kau mencari ini?"

Sehun kembali terkejut saat seseorang menunjukkan cincin miliknya tepat di hadapannya. Ia mendongak dan Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan menatapnya.

"Apa kau gila?!" bentak Sehun. "Aku bahkan sudah lupa dengan cincin itu. apa kau masih menyimpannya? Oh ,jadi itu milikmu? Wah-wah, rasanya kau masih menganggap penting masa lalu itu." Chanyeol menyeringai. Sehun semakin gugup dan gelagapan. Dia memutar bola matanya, mencoba mencari cara agar bisa kabur. "Kau masih mengharapkanku, ya?"

BRUG

Kantong plastik yang digenggam Sehun terjatuh saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyeruak dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sehun. Laki-laki berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun itu memerangkap bibir manis Sehun dengan rakus dan serakah. Ia bahkan tak berfikir panjang untuk melakukannya di tempat umum seperti saat ini. Ia terlalu rindu dan bahagia. Perasaannya tak bisa lagi disuruh untuk menunggu. Terlalu bersemangat dan bergairah meskipun baru melihat Sehun. Jongdae mungkin akan terkejut dengan ini, tapi Chanyeol tidak sungguhan mengusir Jongdae. dia hanya ingin memancing Sehun supaya melihatnya. Sejujurnya, Chanyeol benar-benar rindu dengan bagaimana mata Sehun menatap dirinya. Hanya itu.

"Chan…"

"Hm?" Chanyeol melepas pagutannya dan menempelkan keningnya. Mengendus aroma natural Sehun-nya. Begitu nyaman dan menenangkan dirinya.

"Lepaskan. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan." Sehun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. tetapi mantan tunangannya itu tak bergerak sama sekali.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol mengangguk "Ya," ia mundur. "Selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan kita akan punya banyak waktu setelah itu."

"Tidak." Sehun menggeleng kaku. "Aku tidak akan memiliki banyak waktu dan lupakan tentang semuanya. Tidak ada 'kita' di antara kau dan aku."

Tangan Chanyeol yang tadinya mengusap serta meraba bibir Sehun, terhenti seketika. Chanyeol menajamkan matanya dan mengeraskan rahangnya. Alisnya bertaut dan semburat kemarahan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Selama ini aku mencarimu dan kau hanya mengatakan hal ini?! oh, kau sungguh-sungguh membuatku kesal. Kalau kau memang tidak menginginkan aku, seharusnya kau sudah memiliki pasangan dan tidak bekerja sampai larut malam begini. Lalu cincin ini?"

Sehun diam dan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan malunya. Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat bagaimana Sehun bungkam. Tetapi mendadak, Sehun menendang kaki Chanyeol dan belari kencang meninggalkannya.

"Hei! Kau!" Chanyeol berteriak sambil meringis merasakan sakit di tulang keringnya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah membereskan semuanya, hyung?" Sehun bersender di dinding, menatap Jongdae dengan prihatin. "Aku minta maaf."

Jongdae berbalik dan tersenyum lembut pada Sehun. emosinya sudah reda saat ini. "Sudahlah, jangan menatapku seperti itu. ini sudah malam, kau tidurlah. Setidaknya kita punya waktu untuk berkemas lagi besok."

Jongdae naik tangga, menuju bilik kecil yang disebut kamar. Kedai ini memiliki dua lantai dan lantai atas merupakan tempat tidur Jongdae dan Sehun. "Aku benar-benar bodoh!" Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu akan seperti ini jadinya. Dia heran sekaligus bingung, bagaimana Chanyeol bisa menjadi orang kaya yang bisa menyewakan kedai seperti ini.

"Ah, iya!" Sehun menepuk jidatnya. "Yifan-hyung orang kaya, dia pasti tidak keberatan untuk meminjamkan uangnya padaku."

Sehun beranjak pergi ke rumah Yifan. Dia tahu konsekuensinya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Saat ini daripada memohon pada Chanyeol, Sehun lebih memilih menjadi teman-satu-malamnya Yifan _. Toh, Yifan akan memberiku lebih dari uang pinjaman,_ fikir Sehun.

.

.

"Kau yakin dengan keinginanmu ini?" Tanya Yifan untuk kedua kalinya. Sehun mengangguk tapi dengan keraguan di dalam hatinya. "Ah, ck." Yifan berdecak dan memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa kau tidak datang dari tadi? Di kamarku sudah ada Joonmyeon. Lalu bagaimana?"

Sehun menunduk, mencoba menutupi rasa malunya. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal serendah ini. dia kira Yifan akan melakukannya tanpa banyak berfikir karena lelaki ini selalu saja meminta Sehun menjadi teman malamnya. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, memang Yifan seorang _player._

Deru mesin mobil terdengar dari arah depan. Sehun maupun Yifan terkejut bersama-sama. "Cepat. Kau sembunyi!" Yifan menarik Sehun ke tangga. "Kau naik dan masuk ke mana saja selain di—"

"Hyung?"

Yifan terkesiap dan tersenyum kikuk. "Oh, hai, brother!"

"Kau aneh sekali." Adik dari Yifan ini mendongak ke atas. Memastikan tidak ada seseorang di lantai atas. "Kau sedang tidak membawa seseorang ke rumah, bukan?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Ha?! Ha?!" Yifan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sambil menatap protes. "Kenapa kau selalu menuduhku yang tidak-tidak." Ia bergeleng dan berlalu. Chanyeol, adiknya itu memperhatikannya dengan selidik. Tetapi Yifan tidak peduli dan hanya menaiki tangga dengan perasaan cemas. _Bagaimana kalau Sehun belum juga keluar? Ah, bodohnya! Kenapa kusuruh dia naik ke atas? Sudah pasti dia belum keluar! ck, huh! Ke ruangan mana dia bersembunyi tadi?!_

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata dan memperhatikan dari belakang kakaknya. Yifan langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Chanyeol melihat ke sekeliling dan tidak ada yang aneh. Dia menghela nafas lega menyadari jika kakaknya tidak lagi _having sex_ di rumah. Jujur, Chanyeol merasa terganggu dengan desahan-desahan atau suara-suara lainnya yang disebabkan kakaknya itu.

BRAK.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang busa miliknya. Setelah beberapa menit memejamkan mata, ia teringat akan cincin Sehun. Ia rogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan cincin itu. di tatapnya lama sebelum pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mandi. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah tapi dia harus mandi atau setidaknya dia harus mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi sebelum tidur. Dilepasnya kemeja, celana, dan kaus dalam dan hanya menyisahkan celana pendek saja yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mandi dan betapa terkejutnya saat lantai kamar mandi yang berwarna putih itu kotor oleh jejak sepatu berlumpur. Chanyeol sempat terkejut dan dia menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata sejak tadi dia tidak memperhatikan karpet kamarnya yang juga kotor. Chanyeol mengikuti jejaknya dan berhenti di depan _bath tub_. Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol membuka tirai _bath tub_ -nya dan "Sehun?!"

Pemilik nama itu membuka matanya dan terkejut saat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan alis bertaut dan tatapan bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" seru Sehun. Ia berdiri dan menatap Chanyeol bingung. "Hah?! Astaga! Ini rumahmu?"

"…" Chanyeol berbalik menatapnya tak percaya. "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku.. Aku.."

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya dan maju dua langkah lebih dekat dengan Sehun. "Kau memutuskan untuk mengabiskan malam ini denganku, bukan?"

Sehun menahan nafasnya saat Chanyeol begitu dekat dengannya. Pemandangan tubuh Chanyeol yang juga menghimpitnya semakin ke dinding membuat Sehun benar-benar terpojok. "Sudahlah, Sehun. jangan malu-malu. Aku tahu kau juga menginginkan ini." Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk membelai lembut wajah Sehun. mempelajari setiap lekuk wajahnya seperti dulu. Sehun diam saja tak berani berteriak atau protes. Pasalnya, dia juga rindu akan semua ini.

"Kedatanganmu tak akan sia-sia. Akan kujamin." Chanyeol mencium sekilas bibir Sehun dan menarik lengan pemuda itu untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Sehun mengikuti kemana Chanyeol membawanya dengan ragu.

"Sini, aku bantu lepaskan." Chanyeol duduk berjongkok untuk membantu melepaskan sepatu Sehun. Segera setelah selesai, Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Sehun agar terbaring di kasurnya. "Oh, lihatlah dirimu. Kau begitu cantik, sama seperti dulu."

Sehun memejamkan mata, menahan malu di wajahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat wajah Sehun yang tersipu-sipu di bawahnya. Dia menundukkan wajah dan mulai memagut bibir Sehun lembut. Menyesapnya dan merasakan sesuatu yang pernah hilang darinya kini kembali lagi. Sehun mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan juga ikut menikmati ciumannya. Chanyeol tak pernah lupa dimana tempat-tempat sensitive Sehun. Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraba kulit halus-lembut Sehun. mengangkat kaos Sehun dan melepas pagutan mereka untuk sesaat sampai kaos penghalang itu lepas dari tubuh Sehun. Chanyeol melempar kaos tersebut asal dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol saat Sehun malah duduk di depannya sambil melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggul Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu sempat mendapati Chanyeol terkejut tetapi biarkan malunya hilang untuk sesaat. Sehun segera mengecup pelipis kepala Chanyeol lalu bergeser ke kelopak matanya dan turun ke pipi Chanyeol sambil menyesap dan mengendusnya. Chanyeol menikmati bagaimana Sehun menunjukkan keahliannya. Mulut Sehun bermain penuh dan Chanyeol juga mendapati Sehun membuat tanda merah kebiru-biruan di leher dan rahangnya.

"Kau milikku malam ini," bisik Sehun ketika dirasanya sudah kehabisan tenaga.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan tidak sabar untuk ke tahap selanjutnya. ia membuka resleting celana pendek Sehun dan saking tidak sabarnya, dia merobek celana dalam Sehun. pemiliknya sempat terkejut tetapi berhubung Chanyeol segera mencium bibir Sehun kembali, pemuda itu pada akhirnya melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tunggu, Chanyeol." Sehun membelai wajah Chanyeol dan menyeka keringat yang membasahi kening kekasihnya. "Jangan terburu-buru. Aku sangat rindu padamu. Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

Sehun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan membaringkan Chanyeol di kasur. Sehun duduk di perut Chanyeol dan kembali menciumi mantan tunangannya itu dengan liar. Kali ini Sehun menelusuri tubuh Chanyeol. dia menjilati mulai dari pusar perut Chanyeol sampai ke lehernya. Lalu kembali lagi seperti itu. Sehun juga menekankan miliknya di perut Chanyeol lalu melenguh saat tangan Chanyeol meremas-remasnya.

"Katakan. Apa yang ingin kau tahu dariku?" kata Chanyeol seduktif di telinga Sehun tengah berbaring di atas tubuhnya.

"Chan.. enghhhhh…" Sehun menggeliat di atas tubuh Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu segera membalikkan tubuh Sehun dan menindihnya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa hubunganmu dengan Yifan?"

Sehun kembali melenguh dan menarik rambut Chanyeol. pemuda di atasnya menyeringai dan mengecupi leher jenjang Sehun. "Aku?" sahutnya menggoda. "Aku adik angkat Yifan. Kisahnya panjang. Aku yakin kau tidak akan suka mendengarnya."

Sehun meringis saat merasakan dirinya benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Chanyeol telah menelanjangi dirinya dan membangkitkan gairah terpendam dalam tubuhnya. Sehun bergelinjang ketika cairan hangat keluar dari penisnya.

"Kau pandai sekali sekarang. Siapa yang mengajarimu?" Chanyeol tersenyum sesaat dan melepaskan celana dalam miliknya lalu menyapa lubang Sehun-nya dengan satu jari tangan. Hanya sebentar karena Chanyeol kembali meremas penis Sehun.

"Ahhhh…. Ughh….." Sehun merasakan panas menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Chanyeol masih meremas milik Sehun dan memainkannya. Sementara itu dia juga berusaha mencapai kenikmatannya dengan memainkan juga miliknya.

"Hyung… apa….. ughhh… yang.. enghh.." Sehun sudah tak sabar. Chanyeol dapat melihat lubang Sehun berkedut dan milik Sehun kembali menggembung. Dia menyeringai saat Sehun memanggilnya 'hyung'.

"Biarkan aku saja," Sehun tiba-tiba duduk dan meraih penis Chanyeol. "Hyung." ia memejamkan matanya dan mengulum benda silindris itu perlahan. Seketika itu mulutnya seakan penuh dan Chanyeol terus meracau tidak jelas. Sehun tersenyum di sela-sela aktivitasnya. Ia menyesap, menggigit pelan, dan terus memaju-mundurkan kepalanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, penis Chanyeol membengkak dan benar-benar merah. Sehun manatap Chanyeol dan segara, lelaki itu menangkup wajah Sehun lalu menciuminya dan setelah itu ia berbisik "Siapa yang mengajarimu semua ini? hm?"

Sehun diam.

"Siapa?"

"Tidak ada. Tidak ada, hyung." Jawab Sehun. kini pemuda itu duduk kembali dipangkuan Chanyeol tetapi kali ini, Sehun membelakangi Chanyeol. ia dapat marasakan kejantanan Chanyeol mengeras dan menggesek pantatnya. Sehun juga mendapat kecupan-kecupan di tengkuk sampai di punggungnya. Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya dan memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Tangan kirinya bermain dengan putting Sehun yang sudah memerah dan tangan lainnya terus meremas milik Sehun tanpa ampun.

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu sudah tak lagi menciumi tengkuknya "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukan ini dengan siapapun."

"Hyung… eunghhh….. ah…janhhhh.. ji.. ahhh.."

Chanyeol menepuk perut Sehun ringan, memberi isyarat agar pemuda itu menungging. Sehun melakukannya. Ia menumpukan badannya di lutut dan sikunya. Ia terlalu gemetar untuk menggunakan telapak tangan, maka ia gunakan sikunya untuk menumpu badannya.

Chanyeol meremas pantat Sehun beberapa kali sebelum pada akhirnya memasukkan penisnya ke lubang Sehun yang sejak tadi berkedut tak sabar. "Aghhhh!" Sehun mengadu kesakitan ketika sesuatu yang tidak kecil menerobos lubangnya. "Hyungg…."

"Rileks, Sehun."

Chanyeol meremas kembali pantat Sehun dan memasukkan lebih dalam penisnya. Sehun mencengkeram kuat sprei yang sudah berantakan sejak awal. Gigi Sehun bergemeretak menahan sakit dan perih di lubangnya. Keringat yang menjalari wajahnya menetes bercucuran. Chanyeol terus menghentak-hentakkan penisnya dan lubang Sehun terasa seperti dulu. Masih sama. Sempit tetapi begitu hangat dan nyaman mencengkeram penisnya.

"Ahhh!... Chann…. Hyungg… … aghhh… "

"Tenang Sehun. seandainya kau mengatakan akan ke sini, mungkin aku akan menyiapkan semuanya. Sabar ya, sayang." Ujar Chanyeol lembut.

Sehun mengerang dan memejamkan matanya. "Hyungg… sakit… sumpahh….eunghh…" meski begitu, Sehun tak memungkiri kalau rasa sakit yang dirasanya lama-lama berubah menjadi kenikmatan yang sudah lama tak pernah dirasanya. Sehun melenguh dan mengantuk-antukkan kepalanya di kasur. Giginya saling bergemeletuk dan matanya terus memejam.

"Bagaimana aku menyelesaikannya kalau kau terus mendesah-desah ria seperti itu? hm?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan merasakan klimaksnya. Sehun semakin menahan sakit tatkala penis Chanyeol semakin menggembung dan hampir merobek lubangnya.

Rahang Sehun mengeras dan cengkeramannya pada seprei semakin kuat. Keringatnya bercucuran begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. "Hyung… ahhh…. Eunghhhhh….. Chanyeol…." Sehun mengerang dan menggeliat. "Hyung, cepat….. "

"Hahhh…." Chanyeol menarik nafas lega dan mengeluarkan penisnya hati-hati. Lubang Sehun benar-benar memerah dan memang sedikit lecet di sana. Merasakan Chanyeol sudah menarik miliknya, Sehun limbung ke samping dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur empuk tersebut.

Chanyeol ikut merebahkan diri di samping Sehun dan mengangkat kepala Sehun agar tidur di lengannya. Mencium kening Sehun dan kelopak matanya lalu ikut memejamkan mata. Satu tangan Chanyeol melingkar dan satu kakinya menindih tubuh Sehun. Bahkan, seolah-olah belum puas, Chanyeol sempat menggesek-gesekkan kakinya di pangkal paha Sehun. Akan tetapi pemuda itu terlalu lelah dan hanya mengabaikan Chanyeol. Sehun sudah terlelap dan Chanyeol hanya terus menerus tersenyum bahagia melihat orang yang dicintainya terbaring di sisinya. Dengkuran Sehun juga membuat Chanyeol yakin kalau Sehun-nya benar-benar ada di sisinya dan bukan bayangan semata. Chanyeol begitu takut kalau Sehun-nya meninggalkan dirinya seperti yang lalu. Terlalu takut bahkan hanya untuk membayangkannya saja. Maka selama malam itu berlangsung, Chanyeol tak lepas-lepas memeluk Sehun-nya.

.

.

.

 **END/TBC**

 **Huwaaaa—**

 **Gimana? Gimana? Otak kotor gue mulai deh. Maafkan segala macam ketidaknyambungan dan ketidakjelasan serta apapun yang menurut kalian tidak bagus. Abaikan typo(s)-nya dan anggap tidak ada.. huahahaha. Mind to review?**

 **Eh ya, gue kagak terima segala macam bentuk komentar negative dan kritikan pedes.. oke? jadi kalau kagak suka ya langsung aja ditinggalkan dan kalau suka mohon hargai hasil karya gue ini + review-nya. That's all. Thanks for your attention. Love-love-love bertebaran di udara.**


End file.
